


Delirium

by marblemarvel



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Emetophobia warning?, M/M, Messy Plot, No Smut, Peter is of age, Sassy Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, getting engaged, peter has some sort of fever, tooth rotting, wade is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemarvel/pseuds/marblemarvel
Summary: Peter gets sick with a fever and Wade takes care of him. And somehow... talk of getting married comes up.





	1. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to fanfic writing and to Ao3 so please excuse me as I struggle with codes and such. I'm super sorry if this is lame and messy, I'm just warning you now. If you chose to read, thank you so much anyways :)

Wade cracked his eyes open, letting out a yawn fit for a grizzly bear. His arms stretched, thinking sleepily to miss Peter’s head in the process, before coming back to rub his eyes. He smiled and turned over on a bit.

 

“Gooood morning Petey. What would you like for break-” Wait. Where was he? He didn’t hear any fumbling in the bathroom, and Peter always woke him first if he was going somewhere. Wade launched himself out of bed, tugging on sweatpants before grabbing one of his guns. He snuck out into their living room, startled a bit by the coughing coming from the couch. “Holy crap, we have an anthropomorphic couch.”

 

“Wade?” Peter’s soft voice emanated from beyond the back of the sofa. Wade put the gun down (it didn’t have rounds in it anyways) before leaning over to see Peter squinting, buried in his blanket cocoon.

 

“Jeez Pete, are you okay honey?”

 

He huffed softly and rolled his eyes. “Of course. Just, uh… just a little sick, is all.”

 

“Why’d ya leave the bed? You know you coulda woken me up.” Peter sat up now, arms crossed and shivering. 

 

“Well duh. I didn’t want to wake you up.” He could mention how he was surprised Wade didn’t hear him throwing up, but he knew making him feel guilty wasn’t gonna make this situation better. He clutched the trash can closer to himself and Wade tsked, going to swipe Peter up. He swatted at Wade with his free hand.

 

“I can handle it on my own! Go beat up some bad guys or something, I am a grown-up.”

 

Wade snickered. “The fact that you call yourself a grown-up disproves the first statement easily.” He pushed out his bottom lip. “Please Peter? I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to do it.” Wade kneeled carefully by the sofa and Peter rubbed the space between his eyes.

 

“Fine. I guess you can play nurse for a little bit, but you better watch Mamma Mia with me.”

 

“You just gave me a great idea! I’ll go get my nurse’s outfit-”

 

“You’re already way too handsome for my sick mind to handle right now. Could you get some Advil instead?”

 

Wade smiled a bit and hid the blood rising to his cheeks before going to get the medicine.

❀  
“Laaaaay all your loooove on meeeee!” Peter croaked, drawing a snicker out of Wade.

 

“If you lose your voice, I’m going to be super sad. But… if you lost your voice, you couldn’t tell me to be quiet. BUT! Then I wouldn’t be able to hear your sweet voice either. And then I’d probably die.” He placed a dramatic hand on his forehead before setting a bowl of soup in Peter’s lap. Peter giggled.

 

“Freaking sap. My voice is fine. Unless you’re Ursula.” He pinched Wade’s cheeks gently. “So cute. Look at you. My big strong man.” He ate his soup sloppily before placing the bowl on the coffee table. “Hold me?” 

 

Wade’s brows danced. “You want me to hold you? Are you sure? A while ago you were whining that you could do everything yourself.”

 

“Well, now I want you to hold me like I was a tiny kitten!” He reached his arms up and swiped him, letting him clutch onto him like a koala. Wade could see it now. 

 

Peter was totally delirious. Super tired but unable to sleep. Wade shook his head and muttered. “Guess you really do need me now, hmm?” He continued to feed Peter his soup between giggles and when that was done he swaddled him in a blanket.

 

“You’re really handsome you know.” Peter slurred. “I know it’s like, a total bummer sometimes cause people are like ‘ew that guy like has scars and stuff’ but like, they’re just mad you know! You’ve got a pretty awesome bod, understatement, and you’re super funny, also an understatement, and also you’re like totally taking care of me right now and biologically a good caregiver is a desired trait in a mate. So what if ya got scars. They’re cute.” He snickered and wriggled in Wade’s grasp. 

 

“Peter Parker stop making me feel soft and gooey inside. I love you,” He kissed Peter’s neck, “and I hope we can get you better soon. Maybe the healing factor will help, huh?” 

 

“Yeah, but can we sit on the couch and cuddle now because I like kinda want to finish Mamma Mia with my boyfriend. And Rosie is like totally blowing my mind right now like work it girl!” Wade rolled his eyes and sat with him as ordered, silently gleaming as Peter hummed to the songs. He’d never admit it, of freaking course, but Peter loved musicals with all his heart and actor took second place on career choices, other than being a chemist.

 

“Wade.”

 

“Yes my sugar plum fairy?”

 

Peter crossed his arms tight and gave Wade a hard glare. “Why aren’t we married?” The question took Wade speechless and he was the one babbling for a second. 

 

“Peter, you’ve told me expressly multiple times that you want to wait. I’m usually the one that bothers you about tying the knot.” He shimmied to have Peter lay on his chest.

 

“Listen. Healthy Peter wouldn’t tell you this but I will. Shh,” he put a finger up to Wade’s mouth. “Stop talking.”

 

“I wasn’t?” 

 

“Well, now you are. What I was SAYING was that I want to get married super bad but Mr. Stark isn’t too keen on that and you know how I have daddy issues and he’s a big father figure to me and blah blah blah.” He looked up at Wade, almost searching for Wade to help him find a way out.

 

“I know, I know, Papa Stark isn’t too fond of me… But let me propose something to you.” Peter got excited for a second but Wade calmed him. “I go to him, dressed all fancy in my nicest tux. Okay, stay with me. I make a point of how it’s been a couple years and you still aren’t disgusted with me. We laugh, have a drink, maybe arm wrestle a bit. Y’know just guys being dudes, and-”

 

“Sounds perfect Wade.” He smiled before closing his eyes and finally drifting to sleep, almost like a ghost finally getting rest after settling an earthly conflict. Wade gently tucked him in, gently clipping his hair back so maybe he could sweat this fever out. Wade Wilson had a new mission- get Tony Stark’s blessing.


	2. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is suspicious, but Wade is interested in making his wish come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I write any of the characters incorrectly/am neglecting to remember important information. This doesn't totally fit the MCU. Feel free to give me constructive criticism! I hope you like this chapter! hope ya like cliche ;)

It was barely 7:00 am when Peter finally opened his eyes. The healing factor had helped him tremendously and he faintly remembered his boyfriend taking great care of him. He smiled as he clutched the blanket in his hands.

“When you’re gone… how can I even try to go on..” He opened his eyes, expecting to see Wade, but instead was greeted with a ruffled half of the comforter and a teddy bear in Wade’s place. With a soft groan, he went to make himself breakfast. It wasn’t like he was surprised, this happened fairly often with Wade, but he was eager to thank his boyfriend for taking care of him yesterday. He furrowed his brows. Whoever was making bacon was making him jealous. He tugged his boxers up a bit before walking into the kitchen.

Wade made Peter breakfast. Bacon and pancakes with maple syrup. He shook his head and snorted softly. Peter sat and gently began picking at the food for a bit until he noticed Deadpool’s half open laptop. We said we weren’t going to do this again Peter. 

But it’s not like he’d mind.

He knew that Wade wasn’t cheating. They trusted each other wholly, it just so happened that they were both nosy. Wade a bit more openly than Peter, but Peter still took peeks on Wade’s phone and laptop once in awhile to see what he was interested in. After all, that was how Peter discovered Wade’s love for karaoke, and they had the most fun that night that they’d had in awhile.

He tugged the laptop over gently and opened the lid.

“wikiHow? Seriously Wade? You could’ve just asked me for help, wake me next time…” He scrolled down to see what the article was about, leading him to bury his face in the palms of his hands.

“How To Impress Your In Laws: 14 Steps (With Pictures)”

❀  
“Step one- make a good first impression.” Wade shook his head and tsked. “Well I thought I had, but Mr. Stark kinda kicked me out of his tower a while ago, sooo..” In all good truth, it’d been a hot minute since that had happened. Then again, Peter (despite being an adult) was banned from seeing Wade, so they conversed in private and with Karen’s promise not to tell. Wade gave a soft sigh as he tugged wearily at his baseball cap, dodging other pedestrians and their sideways glances on the busy Manhattan streets. He pawed at the directions he’d scribbled to himself on a scrap paper, pulling it out of his sweatpants pocket. “Step two then. Dress well. Okay.” He took a quick glance back at his bag, where his suit was nicely folded. Sure, it wasn’t super fancy like Papa Stark’s suits always were, but it always made Peter beam when the pair went places a little fancier than Mexican for date nights. 

He grinned at the thought of his sweet boy at home as he moved on to step three. “Get your in-law a nice present. Um, easy. It’s not like Stark has billions of dollars to buy the entire earth with.” He shook his head a bit. 

“Come on Wade. What could replace money?” He winced softly at the rake of keys on his arm as a businessman rushed past him into the subway, keys jostling on their ring.

He knew exactly what to give the Big Bad Stark.

❀

It had been two hours and Peter decided that there was only so much web fluid he could make at one time before finally getting bored. He lined the capsules in a repurposed tape tower, then flopped onto their couch. He clicked Wade’s contact and called him.

“Yello?”

“Wade, you wound me.”

 

“Yeah, that kinda hurt to say, if I’m being honest. I mean, that’s a color, not a greeting.”

“Well, that’s not exactly what I meant, but don’t ever say that again if you hope to sleep in the same bed ever again. No. What I mean is why are you suddenly on a trek to impress Mr. Stark?” He settled into the corner of their couch, crossing a free arm over his chest. 

“I’m just out at Ace Hardware, hon.”

“But I saw the wikiHow on your laptop?”

“I was bored, so I was clicking the surprise me button. Which reminds me, do you want me to get some mushrooms spores?” Peter squinted.

“No. Okay, one more question smart guy. What are you getting at Ace that we are in need of?”

“Thought we could use an extra apartment key, so I’m getting mine copied.”

Peter sighed softly. Dagnabbit, Wade. “Okay honey. I suppose that checks out. I love you, please stay safe. And if you want, you could bring me one of those Spider-man popsicles on your way home.”

“Hmm. Never pegged you for a narcissist Pete, but sure.” Peter could almost hear his smirk, and he was smirking right back.

“Sometimes you just want to pop the gumball eyes out of your alter-ego, Wade.” He giggled.

“Yeah, okay Pete. I might be awhile though. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight.”

“Sure babe. I gotta hang up now or I’ll be too clingy to hang up. See you.”

❀

Okay he’d lied to Peter just a teensy weensy bit. This key would be given to Mr. Tony Stark as a compromise. Y’know, you let me marry your kinda son, you have access to our apartment whenever you want. Along with the key, he’d take him to a nice restaurant, have some wine, and some good conversations. 

“Thank you step five, you are actively saving my butt right now.” He’d already made a reservation, which was quite responsible of himself if he did say so himself. He whistled as he waltzed into Stark Tower.  
“Out.” Pepper was already standing behind her desk.

“Whoa whoa whoa, how can you already kick me out Peps? I come without firearms.”

“Tony kicked you out, remember?”

“How do you remember? You weren’t even there when I got kicked out.”

Pepper gestured to the wall behind her, filled with mugshots plastered with the word “BANNED” on them. He grumbled.

“You’d think with a head that big, he’d have facial recognition on JARVIS or something.”

“I have more important things to worry about, to be quite honest.” He stepped out of the elevator. Despite his short stature, Stark brought an aura of dominance into the room. He strode over to Wade and crossed his arms.

“Alright, Deadpool. You heard Pepper. Please remove yourself from the presences, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Not even gonna ask what I’m here for? It’s been years- I’ve gotten better. More responsible. Just let me take you to dinner.” 

Tony scoffed. “I’m already in a pretty steady relationship right now, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t mean as a date. I mean- as an inlaw.”

“I’m not technically his dad.”

“You might as well be.” Tony looked away before nodding for a second.

“Okay, sure. I don’t know what the sudden effort to make amends is for, but I guess I can respect it. Will Peter be there?” He looked back up into Wade’s eyes.

“I’m telling him to come an hour later. I need to talk to you beforehand, over a drink or something. Sound alright?”

“Does Peter know that I’ll be coming?”

“No, but it’ll be a good surprise. He misses seeing you as often as he used to.” Stark cracked a slight smile before sticking his hand out.

“Got it. What time?”

“Meet me at The Sparkling Rose at five, Peter will be there at six.”

“Deal.” 

“Thanks so much Tony!” 

“It's Mr. Stark to you.” 

They parted awkwardly and Wade walked out, silently triumphant.

❀

“It’s good to see you’re agreeing for Peter’s sake.”

“Stephen said I should, and it seems like he’s actually made an improvement.”

“Yes, he actually books his own reservations instead of having his assistant doing it.”

…

“I’m a busy guy, Pepper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're looking at one more chapter. Again, will be very cliche. Anyways, i'm planning on either a Little Mermaid AU after this or a songfic. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Take A Chance On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wade have a heart to heart. Is it a cheesy one? Sure. Is it beautiful? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the last chapter, I’m not too proud of this fic but I’ll pass it off as a messy jumble of ideas. I had an idea for something else today so hopefully I’ll write the plot out like a normal person and it’ll actually connect ;) anyways I hope you like the last chapter!

See you for dinner at six, cutie. Please put on your nice suit and meet me at The Sparkling Rose.

He beamed as he threw his phone down on the bed, moving immediately to the closet where he knew his suit was waiting for him. He laid it on the bed as though it were his child, smoothing the fabric before stripping to get into the shower. He set the nozzle on the colder side, turned on the radio, and jumped in.

“Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me...” He fisted the shower nozzle like a pro. If he showered when Wade was home, Wade would raise his voice to an obnoxious level, ruining the entire mood for Peter. It didn’t make Peter too upset- that was part of Wade and just the thought of it made Peter smile a bit. He dried off and made faces in the mirror.

He fiddled with the razor in his digits before lathering up his chin, opting out of leaving even a shadow on his face. Peter hummed before groaning softly when he nicked his chin. Gently, he pressed a tissue to it, finishing up. He left the gel alone, combing his fingers through his mop for a quick minute before he looked at the time. Five pm. His heart jumped around, because it’d been a long while since they’d had a date.

 

Tony stared at the wine glass in his hand, swirling its contents to feel the weight of the liquid change in his hand. Wade pretend to straighten one of his multiple forks (all forks are just used for stabbing in the end, why have so many) before clearing his throat as softly as he could. 

“So, can we talk about Peter?” He glanced slowly at Stark, scars only partially covered by the makeup he’d done in the public bathrooms down the street.

“I would assume that’s what this meeting is about, I wouldn’t imagine you as one to have tea parties for fun.” Tony hid a small smirk into his napkin.

“Okay, smart guy, then you know exactly what I want. I want to marry Peter.”

“Answer is no check please?” Tony raised his hand before Wade gently tugged it down, sputtering. 

“But wait, Tony please!” Wade gulped, slowly sinking back. “You’re not even gonna give me a chance?”

“I’ve given you plenty, and you know it. How often has Peter had to come into the infirmary after patrols with you?”

“You do realize Peter isn’t a baby anymore?”

They sat in the silence for a moment and Tony sighed. 

“I should’ve never given him that suit.”

Wade opened his mouth before shutting it slowly. That sure hadn’t happened in quite awhile.

“This is so freaking stupid. I can’t believe I actually gave it to him. I should’ve known that he’d- that that genius brain of his would find his way in to turn off the training wheels- and the tracker device! The device, Wade, it’s…” He shoved a folder across the table to Wade, who blinked his eyes as though he hadn’t just seen a grown man have a tantrum, then opened the folder.

Adoption papers. Wade laughed softly and shook his head. “Man, you’ve got a couple bolts loose huh, Mr. Stark. This is about the concussion, huh?”

“He forgot me for a solid week after that, and you too! That didn’t scare you at all?”

“Of course! But I knew that he’d get better. He was in the best care possible after that fall. You’re just scared of actually caring for someone so much that you’d be hurt by their death, well it’s okay to have feelings Tony because otherwise I’d think you’d actually become the tin man like your suit.” Wade sat back and crossed his arms matter-of-factly. 

“You’re not allowed to pretend you boiled me down just like that.”

“But am I wrong?”

Tony leaned over the table and sighed softly, visibly loathing having to admit to Deadpool, of all people, his insecurities. “I’ve never gotten to have a kid. Never gave my parents a true grandchild to spoil and never gave myself someone to take true pride in. And it’s not just that, I..” He grunted softly and thought for a second. “Peter was the one who initiated it. He was always requesting to see me, so naive to what I was up to but he was unafraid to prove himself. Good God, no wonder I felt urged to bring him in. A kid who had nothing to lose and everything to gain.” He tapped his fingers at the base of his glass before looking Wade in the eyes. “You know it. Peter is the best thing to walk into either of our lives and I want him to be my son.”

“And I want him as my husband!”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m… sorry for projecting my fears onto you. It’s just that…”

“Peter getting a husband means he won’t ‘need’ you anymore which is totally cliche and you know it’s not true. Yesterday he was almost to tears talking about how he loved you and wanted your approval.” 

Tony nodded slowly before pouring more wine into Wade’s glass. Wade smiled slowly before taking a sip. “So you give him the adoption papers and I propose. Double whammy, hmm?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, do you already have a ring?”

“I’ve had one for three years.” He gently pulled out a box, opening it and showing it to Tony who took the ring into his hands so he could inspect. It had a simple silver band etched with small webs and a medium sized diamond in the middle. “I brought it with me because to be quite honest, I was going to propose whether you ended up okaying it or not. I just prefered to convince you first…”

Tony lifted his head, tucking the ring back in its box and closing it before smiling. “I can respect that, actually. It looks beautiful, Peter is totally gonna love that.”

Wade nodded and grinned dreamily, taking a glance at the clock before jolting slightly in his seat. “Oh! Duh.” He pulled a lanyard out from his pocket, trading it with the ring. “Here’s a key to our apartment, I figured you’d want it to maybe feel a bit more comfortable since I know you get a little worried about him from time to time.” He pushed it gently into Stark’s palm before looking at him. “But I want you to know that I’d die a thousand times over before I let anything get Peter.”

“I trust you.”

The two talked more, piecing together their experiences with Peter together, chuckling, grinning, guffawing and more. There were about five minutes until Peter would get there. As the conversation fizzled out, Wade tapped his fingers on the side of his glass before sitting up.

“Would you want a grandchild?”

“Oh, are you kidding me? That kid would get so freaking spoiled. I’d love one but I’m afraid I’d create a monster. Why? Have you and Pete been talking about it, maybe?”

“A little bit.”

“I can’t believe you’re planning on settling down Deadpool. Good for you. Hey Pete!” 

Wade turned to watch a flash of black as Peter practically tackled Mr. Stark out of his chair. 

“Mr. Stark! I haven’t seen you in forever! I hope you’ve been doing well- oh my gosh hi Wade I’m sorry.” He gave Tony a kiss on the forehead before moving over to give Wade a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for taking care of me yesterday.” Tony squinted his eyes and Peter held Wade’s hand, turning back to Stark. “I was sick and Wade made sure I got better quickly.”

Wade’s hand was a royal flush tonight.

Peter sat in between them, fingers linked with Wade’s under the table. Everyone ordered some actual food and after some light-hearted banter with a bit more wine, Tony sat up and set his eyes on Peter.

“Peter. You know how proud I am of you and everything you’ve accomplished… You also know that I’m getting older and that at some point I will have to retire. That means turning Stark Industries to someone capable of that type of power. Which is why, when the time comes, I want to turn it over to you.”

Wade’s jaw dropped. They hadn’t talked about this.

“Mr. Stark, I… this isn’t a joke, right?”

“Of course not. You’re a genius. And I see you as a son Peter. Which is why I brought these.” He slid the folder over and Peter dropped Wade’s hand to be able to flip through the papers. His eyes welled up slowly and he choked out a sob before he went to throw his arms around Stark. Stark just smiled and reciprocated, giving Pete’s back a good rub until Peter finally pulled back. 

“Thank you so much Mr. Stark- thank you, thank you…”

“Peter… call me Dad.”

Peter’s brain looked like it was about to short circuit.

“I have a dad.”

Wade looked at Pete and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. “You’re so beautiful, you know that? You deserve it baby boy.” 

Peter hugged Wade’s head. “This is one of the best nights of my life.” Tony nodded to Wade behind Peter’s back after a mutual glance. Wade stood and gently took Peter’s hands in his, massaging gently for a second until he looked Peter in the eyes. 

“Hey Peter. You are the most beautiful boy I will ever be lucky enough to meet. The best part of my life has been spent with you, because of you. And tonight your dad gave me permission to propose to you.” He got down on his knee and Peter shook softly, tears already streaming down his cheeks.

Wade already knew the answer before he asked. 

He slipped the ring onto Peter’s slim finger before picking him up (which Peter would usually protest in a place this nice) and wiping his tears away. Wade sat slowly with Peter in his lap. He began to come down from the excitement, head tucked in the crook of Wade’s neck. He sniffled, arms wrapped around Wade.

“Okay, best night of my life.”

“Just wait until your dad walks you down the aisle on our wedding night, hmm?”

Peter started balling again. Wade wiped his tears and mouthed “thank you Mr. Stark.”

“Call me dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope to have more gobbledygook for you to read soon :)


End file.
